Another Cinderella Story
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Adopted from cupcakescarly. Pactria Martinez along with her best freind, Nina Martin are going to the Black and White ball. What happens when she dances with the Jocky Eddie Miller and leaves at midnight?
1. Change Of Plans, Wagaffle!

Chapter 1: Change Of Plans, Wagaffle!

"_Pactria_ _Pillar Madera Malone Narnia Villa Varna Marino Merlin Willesome Martinez_!" My step-mother yelled through my door.

"Yes Step-mother?" I asked.

"Get down here and make me low fat waffles!" she yelled.

"Yes Step-mother!" I yelled back. I herd her heels click away from my basement bedroom. I sighed and went to my closet.

I grabbed my white tank top and a blue flannel shirt baggy jeans and UGG boots. I sighed and put them on and ran downstairs with my backpack and hoodie.

I quickly went to work on her low fat waffles or what I like to call Body killing waffles.

After I gave her the waffles I grabbed my black guitar and ran out the door. My friend's van was riding up and I hoped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Nina!" I said closing the door.

"Hi Trixie! Oh are you going to finally perform at the school cafeteria?" She asked driving up the street to our school.

"No, I just have it." I said. As we drove to the sidewalk of the school I spotted the jocks and cheerleaders. The head cheerleader, Joy Mercer, was flirting with Eddie Miller. The coolest kid in school. He can play guitar, drums, and dance. He was everything a girl would want.

"Ok Trix stop drooling over Miller and let's get out!" We parked and hopped out.

I noticed her latest outfit design: She was wearing a plaid country dress that was thinned strip with a brown belt up to her upper body with a cowgirl hat and brown boots.

"Even you have more style then me." I said walking through the front doors.

"Stop that! One day when you graduate England's top dance school and I became a world fashion designer we can take weekends off and fly to Paris to buy new dresses and shirts for you!" She explained to me.

"Um no dresses." I said. Then I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I picked up my fallen books.

"No worries." An American said. I looked up and saw Eddie Miller. He was not too far away from my face. I picked up my books and ran to my locker. Nina was there whistling and grabbing books.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Oh I was here." She said. Then a guy bumped into her. Unfortunately one of the jocks.

"Watch it picnic blanket!" he said. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked more like a geek then a jock. Then I realized who it was.

"Who care's football freak!" she said not looking at him. He walked away.

"Oh boy." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"That was Fabian." I sighed and grabbed my science textbook.

Nina stomped her foot and cussed under her breath. I laughed a little and dragged her to science class. They used to take Social Studies together and did a project on Egypt.

-Hours later-

I got home and was interrupted by my two stepsisters. Mara and Amber were Pink Barbie dolls.

"Hello Wagaffle." Amber said.

"Hello Amber." I said trying to get through.

"Mother has given you a list of chores. "Mara said.

"Why?" I asked taking the list.

"We're going out to get massages and mai-peas for the Black and White Masquerade ball." She said and sassed walked out the door. I sighed and started on homework.

I was going to finish homework and go to Nina's to get my black dress for tomorrow but I guess I'm stuck doing 55 different things.

I'm like Cinderella!

With no Prince Charming.


	2. It's A BLACK and WHITE Ball!

Chapter 2: It's A BLACK and White Ball!

Patricia's POV  
I finished cleaning up Amber's pink Barbie doll room and started on Mara's. "_Patricia_ _Pillar Madera Malone Narnia Villa Varna Marino Merlin Willesome Martinez_!" my stepmother yelled again. "Yes?" I responded. "Come make dinner!" She yelled. "I'm working on Mara's room." I said rolling my eyes. "You can finish after you make dinner!" She yelled clearly irritated this time. I walked down to the kitchen to start making dinner. All my stepmother does is tan. She owns my dad's old restaurant. He died because of an earthquake.

I still remember that time, clearly. _I was sitting with my dad on my bed reading a book._ _"Tricia, I got you something today while I was at work." He said smiling. "What is it?" I said jumping up and down. He took the snow globe from behind his back. "Here." He responded. The last time, I'd seen a snow globe was the night before Mom died. My dad re-married to Tanzilla as I like to call her, her name is really Ashley. Inside the snow globe was a tiny castle. I shook the snow globe and the snow started to fall. It was near Christmas; I loved that time of year because I would sit near the fire with my dad and read a fairytale. All the sudden, the house started to shake. My dad hurried me into a safe spot and before he could get in a bookcase fell on him. I started to scream his name. He never responded. I held the snow globe close to my chest. On Christmas Eve, I wished that he would respond because he was in a coma for a few days. Then, I came home from school one day and Tanzilla came up to me and said "I'm sorry Patricia, but your dad died today at the hospital, but the good news is you get a nice new room and a feather duster." and then she handed me a purple feather duster. She showed me to the garage after that. She installed an intercom in there so when I'm in my room, she can still call for me._

I cooked some shrimp w/ cocktail sauce. Amber only eats the "finest" of foods. She's never had a hamburger, unless they're those little mini ones served at parties. Mara loves seafood because she thinks its "classy." Tanzilla doesn't care as long as she can get back to tanning afterwards.

I finally finished Mara's room and went to my room. Knock Knock! I got up and open the door…Nina. "Guess what I got!" Nina exclaimed. "I don't know." I said. "Our dresses." She said walking in. I shut the door. "This one is yours, go try it on." She said handing me a dress with a black trash bag over it. I walked to my bathroom and changed into it. I came out in a purple dress.

"Nina, it's a BLACK and white ball!" I said. "I know, but black's too dark for you and white is too wedding for you." She responded. I nodded, I kind of agreed. "Nina, thanks! I don't mean to be mean, but can you leave? Today's been a long day for me." I said. She nodded and left with her dress.

I shut the door behind her and plopped down on my bed. I hid my dress in my secret closet, first. Then I fell asleep, I dreamt about Eddie, Joy, Amber, Mara, my Dad, and Tanzilla. Eddie was mine, Joy was upset, Amber laid off the pink and was nice, Mara was nice, Tanzilla died, and my dad was alive.

I woke up at 7am. I had to cook Tanzilla's low fat waffles, Amber's low sodium bacon, and Mara's healthy omelet in 30 minutes. I put on a black shirt with a heart and an arrow going through it, skinny jeans, my black converses, a black beaded necklace, a purple headband, and I slipped on my black jacket.

I rushed to the kitchen with my backpack. I cooked their breakfast and grabbed an apple. I rushed out to Nina's orange van or as she calls it "the Nina Mobile." "Nina, you need to get a real car, this thing will break down any second." I said. "Don't say that. I love the Nina Mobile, I would never sell it." She responded. We pulled up at the school. Joy was giggling with the other cheerleaders and Eddie was talking with the football team.

"How do I look?" Nina said. "Perfect." I said. She had on a black tutu, a pink tube top, a black jacket, a pink headband, and pink heels. "But you kind of remind me of Amber, so can you try to lay off the pink?" I said. She nodded and parked. Amber, Mara, Joy, and the rest of the cheerleaders walked over to the football team. Joy flirted with Fabian and Eddie. We walked into school. It was a normal day. No cute boys, except Fabian ran into Nina again. This time he actually apologized.


	3. PUT ON THE DRESS!

Chapter 3: PUT ON THE DRESS! (You Like Her)

Fabian's POV

I got in Eddie's car, We were headed to the dance. "Fabian, admit that you like Nina." he said. "I don't like her." I responded. "That's right, because you loooove her." he teased. "I don't love her, anyway who are you dancing with at the dance?" I asked. He shrugged. "Some random girl?" he responded unsure. "Right, some random girl. No one even knows who you are with the mask." I continued. Eddie parked the car and we got out. We walked into the dance.

Amber's POV

"How do we know which one is Eddie?" I asked. "It's a guy that's really good at dancing. Hot guys are always good dancers." Mara said. "I kinda feel bad for Wagaffle...NOT!" I said laughing. Mara hit me on the arm. "Ow!" I said. "So, Joy which one is Eddie?" Mara asked. "I know he's not that guy." Joy said pointing to bad dancer in a white suit.

Eddie's POV

I stood near Fabian, no one knew who I was so no one asked to dance. "So, Eddie you see anyone you want to dance with?" Fabian asked. "No. Maybe that girl over there, but she has a date." I said. Fabian patted me on the shoulder. "What about you? Waiting to find Nina?" I asked. "No and for the final time I do not like Nina!" Fabian said. "Uh huh." I said sipping some punch. Fabian rolled his eyes.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I sat on the floor doing the stupidly long chore that Tanzilla had assigned me to. Cleaning her room while she went out clubbing, I rolled my eyes at the thought of her flirting with a guy. So far, cleaning Tanzilla's room I found Ashley and Paris, the girls' long lost puppies. They were under Tanzilla's pile of dirty bras, poor puppies. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it, Nina. "Hey, put on your dress." Nina said. "I can't, have to clean Tanzilla's dirty room. I'm sure there's species still unknown to mankind in here." I said shaking a shirt off my arm. "I have that covered." Nina said stepping aside. Four french men walked in **(A/N we all know Nina speaks French.) **and started to look around.

"This mess is to messy!" a French dude said. "But you promised." Nina complained. "Okay, we'll try." was all Nina needed to hear before she started pulling me towards the garage. I got in the garage and she threw my dress at me. She put a couple heels aside on the bed complete with a mask, earrings, a ring, and some makeup. I put on my dress. While I put on my heels, she did my makeup. I put on the mask and we got in her van.

We drove to the school. "Are you sure, I won't attract any attention to myself?" I asked Nina while we pulled into the lot. "No, you'll be fine and I'll be by your side the whole night." Nina said. "Okay." I said. We got out and walked to the doors. She opened the doors and we walked in.

I walked into the gym, the music went silent, and everyone looked at me.

Amber's POV

"Who's the loser, who didn't get the memo?" Mara asked. "I don't know, but she's looks pathetic." Joy answered. I looked back up at the girl in purple who was slowly walking down the stairs into the ball. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who she was.

Patricia's POV

I got down the steps and the music started to play again. Everyone went back to what they were doing. A guy came up to me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and we walked on to the dance floor. We danced the whole night. I see Nina actually got someone to talk/dance with.

Nina's POV

"Hey." a brunette boy said to me. "Hey." I said. "Um, would you like to dance?" he asked. "Sure, I'd love to." I said. We walked onto the dance floor. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. "Guitar player. Nothing more, my dad has this dream of me being in sports. He doesn't want to being a musician." he said. I nodded. "You?" he asked. "Fashion designer." I said. "Cool, maybe if I become a guitar player you can design my concert outfits." he said. "I'll think about that offer." I said smiling. Suddenly, some pulled on my wrist, I turned around, Patricia. "We need to go like now." Patricia said looking at the clock. "I gotta go, but it was nice to meet you." I said while Patricia pulled me away.

We jumped into my van. "Okay, so how was your time at the dance?" I asked. "Fine." she said.

Patricia's POV

"Okay, so how was your time at the dance?" Nina asked. "Fine." I said.

_The clock struck 12. "I have to go." I said. "Please, what's your name?" he asked while I ran towards Nina. _

__Eddie's POV

"So what happened?" Fabian asked. "Nothing, she just...had to leave." I said.

_The clock struck 12. "I have to go." she said. "Please, what's your name?" I asked while she ran towards her friend. I followed her to the steps where she dropped her phone. "Your phone!" I called out after her, but she didn't hear me. She ran out the school._

__"You want to go?" Fabian asked. "Sure." I said. We exited the gym and walked out the school doors. I got into my car and Fabian got in the other side. "I'm going to find her." I said. "I know you will. I'm sure, she didn't want to leave." Fabian said as we drove out the parking lot. "I only wish she could have stayed longer." I said. "We'll find her, Eddie and when we do I'm sure she'll be excited." Fabian said. "I'm going call her Yacker because she would talk a lot while we were dancing." I said. I parked the car in front of Fabian's house, we did our secret handshake, and he got out. He walked into his house while I pulled off.

* * *

**Okay, so there! It's been updated! Also, I'm excited for Let It Shine because I won a Let It Shine soundtrack and I might be meeting Coco in L.A!**


	4. Are You Cinderella?

Chapter 4: Are You Cinderella?

Eddie's POV

I walked to the office and knocked on the door. They opened up. "You're here for your special announcement?" Candice, the Emcee of the morning show asked. "Yea." I said. She turned on the mic. "Hey, everyone! Welcome to another wonderful day at school! Okay, let's get started! I have today's lunch, fish sticks with mac and cheese or you can go for a hamburger. Our announcements I have one and then one from the jocky Eddie Miller. Okay, so Drama Club today you are to meet in the library after lunch. Now your announcement from Eddie Miller." Candice said then passed me the mic. "Hey, okay, so there was this girl I danced with last night and she left her phone. I would give Lost and Found, but I want to meet her in person. So meet me by the tree after lunch? Thanks!" I said and then passed the mic back to Candice.

I walked to my class and sat next to Fabian.

Patricia's POV

"Hey, okay, so there was this girl I danced with last night and she left her phone. I would give Lost and Found, but I want to meet her in person. So meet me by the tree after lunch? Thanks!" Eddie said. I felt like I was going to barf. Eddie Miller wanted to meet ME after lunch? Eddie walked in and sat in his normal seat. I raised my hand. "Yes Patricia?" Miss Valentine asked. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. She nodded and I hurried to the bathroom. Nina followed because I heard her ask.

I went into a stall and just stood there. "Trish, you should go see him." Nina said. "I know Nins, but what if the Pink Barbie Dolls are there? They'll know I went to the dance and tell Tanzilla and then I'll be grounded forever!" I said. Nina was standing outside my stall. "I don't know. Maybe ask him if you can go somewhere more private?" she said. "With what?" I asked. "A note?" she said unsure. "How will I get it to him?" I asked. "Leave it in his locker?" she said.

Eddie's POV

I walked to the tree and sat down. I sat down and Fabian sat down too. A bunch of girls came over. "Hi, I'm Savannah." a blonde said. "Okay, Savannah, can you name three ring tones on the phone?" I asked. "That's easy! 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua, 'We Are Young' by Fun, and 'Kiss The Girl' by Ashley Tisdale." she said. I shook my head no. Fabian got up and escorted her away. 6 girls tried and then it was time for a 20 minute break before I had to go to "football" practice. "SORRY GIRLS! EDDIE WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW!" Fabian said.

I walked inside, she's out there somewhere. I change into my practice outfit and went out to the field.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I walked into the house. "Wagaffle, look what we got." Amber said waving something in front of my face. "I don't care about the new Justin Bieber album." I said trying to get past. "You might want to take a look at this." Mara said pushing me onto the couch. Amber pushed the DVD into the DVD player.

Patricia is bold, Nina is italics

_So can you wait for the pool trip?_

**No, I can't wait! Oh my gosh this is going to be the best trip ever! I wonder how Eddie is going to look.**

_Forget Eddie! I wonder how Fabian is going to look! Oh my gosh, is that thing on? _

**Uh oh. **

****It showed me running towards the camera to turn it off.

I got up and walked out the house to the garage, or my room. I pulled out a photo album and looked at the photos of me and Nina at the pool. That was before my dad died. Nina's mom took photos of us.

I sat on the floor of my room. "You idiot! You had a chance to tell him and you messed it up by not going!" I mentally scolded myself. "Wagaffle!" Mara screamed through the intercom. I pressed the button. "Yes?" I asked. "Mom says she needs you to clean the pool while Amber and I go to the spa!" she said. "Yes, Mara." I said. I got the net from my closet and walked out to the pool. Amber and Mara got in their pink convertible and drove away to the local spa. Tanzilla went out to London for a whole week. I cleaned the pool and then called Nina. "So what you up to?" I asked her. "Nothing." she said. "I'm bored." I said. "Same." she said. "Well, bye then." I said. "Bye." she said and then hung up.

I cooked dinner and did all my other chores...snore!

Mara's POV

I snuck into Patricia's room while she was cooking dinner and found her laptop. I opened up the list of downloaded ring tones, sucker likes to keep track in case she gets a new phone. I scribbled down 3 onto my hand with a marker and hurried out.

Amber's POV

I walked into Patricia's room and wrote 3 ring tones from Patricia's phone onto a piece of paper. The laptop fell off the bed, I picked it up, and snuck out.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat underneath the tree. 20 more girls came up, each one of them not her. After they were done 30 more came up. I asked each one. 4 more came up"I'm getting tired off this, but I won't give up on finding the real girl." I whispered to Fabian. He shooed the girls away. They walked away frowning. I got up and dusted myself off. I walked over to the soda machine. I put a dollar in and pressed the button for water. I bent down to get the water and got back up with Amber standing next to me. "I'm the girl." she said. "O...kay..." I said. "The ring tones are 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, and 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne." she said. "Okay, will you dance for me?" I asked. "You said she...I mean I just needed to get the songs!" Amber said. I walked away. "Eddie, you want me to dance? I can dance!" she yelled. I heard laughing which meant she can't dance and she wasn't the girl.

I opened my locker and pulled out a book. I closed it and Mara was standing there. "I'm the girl Eddie." Mara said smiling. "Songs?" I asked. "'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, and 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne." she said. I nodded. **(A/N there was a bunch of ring tones so I changed one to make it seem like they got different answers)**"Dance?" I asked. She started dancing horribly and I walked away. "Eddie, wait! You're my true love!" she yelled after me. I walked to my class.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I got in Nina's van. "Go tell him before he leaves." Nina said looking at Eddie walk to his car. I sighed and got out the van. I walked over to him. "Eddie, I-" was all I said. "It's not you. I'm sure you're a wonderful girl, but I'm looking for a certain girl and you're not her." he said and then got in his car. I ran back to the van with tears falling free.

"Patricia, you are to prepare a menu for the girls' 16 birthday. You will get a list of chores and I want you to do them before the party this Friday." Tanzilla said. _She's baaaaaaaaaaack!_ I nodded and walked to my room. I wanted to my room. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see Tanzilla or the Pink Barbie dolls. I wrote a menu and a tear would fall free with every letter.

* * *

**Okay, there's the new chapter! Invites and party next chapie! **


	5. Sweet 16 Again

Chapter 5: Sweet 16 Again

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, you are to prepare a menu for the girls' 16 birthday. You will get a list of chores and I want you to do them before the party this Friday." Tanzilla said._She's baaaaaaaaaaack!_ I nodded and walked to my room. I wanted to my room. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see Tanzilla or the Pink Barbie dolls. I wrote a menu and a tear would fall free with every letter.

_Mara and Amber's Sweet 16 Menu_

_Snacks- Chips, Cookies, Candy, _

_Main Foods- Pizza, Shrimp, Fish, Hamburgers, Mini Hamburgers_

_Dessert- Cake_

__Then, I started on the invitations.

_Mara and Amber's Sweet 16_

_Where?: Millington Mansion, Ben Drive_

_When?: 5pm-9pm, Saturday September 15th_

I pressed the button for the intercom. "The invitations and menu is done." I said. "Okay, Wagaffle! Hand out the invitations at school tomorrow! Menu is for you to remember when you go shopping!" Amber responded quickly. "Yes, Amber." I said. I made a shopping list and called Nina. "Nina, can you take me to the grocery store?" I asked. "Be there in 5." she said and then hung up.

* * *

Still Patricia's POV

I walked down the school hallway. "Mara and Amber's Sweet 16. This Saturday." I said passing a invitation to anyone I saw except teachers and adults. I bumped into someone and dropped my invitations. I bent down to pick them up and the person helped me. "I believe these are yours?" they said. I looked up and nodded. "You're the girl from the parking lot." he said. I nodded. "Can I have one of these?" Eddie asked. I nodded again. "Saturday." I said. He took one and gave me the others. "Thanks." I said and then hurried off.

Eddie's POV

"You're the girl from the parking lot." I said. She nodded. "Can I have one of these?" I asked. She nodded again. "Saturday." she said. I took one and gave her the others. "Thanks." she said and then ran off. I watched her run off and disappear into the high school crowd. I continued walking to my locker.

"Hey, man. Mara and Amber are having a party Saturday, you want to come?" Fabian asked while standing by his locker. "Sure, I got an invite." I said. "Okay." he said pulling out a math book. I opened my locker and pulled out my math book. We shut our lockers and walked to our math class.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I walked into the party. "Patricia!" Nina said. "Hey, thanks for coming to help." I said. "No prob." she said pushing some hair behind her ear. She put on an apron and went behind the food table. She was going to help in case someone needed a drink or there was a bowl running out of some sort of snack.

Eddie's POV

"Come on she's in there." Fabian said trying to get me to get out the car. "If you want to meet her, you have to go in there." he said. I sat in silence. "Okay, well I'm going in." he said opening his car door. He got out the car, shut the door, and walked across the street to the house. I watched him go inside. I sighed and got out the car. I walked over to the house and walked inside. The whole place was crowded. I went inside and found Fabian. "Good, you decided to come." he said.

Patricia's POV

I was walking around with a empty platter. I was trying to make my way back to the food table. I bumped into someone again. "I'm sorry, my fault." I said looking down. "You really are clumsy aren't you?" he said. I looked up, Eddie. "So we meet again?" I said, I bent down to pick up my platter. I stood up and I heard laughter. I turned around to see my worse nightmare.

Patricia is bold, Nina is italics

**Oh my god! Did you see Eddie, today? He was looking so fine.**

_Yea, sure whatever. So can you wait for the pool trip?_

**No, I can't wait! Oh my gosh this is going to be the best trip ever! I wonder how Eddie is going to look.**

_Forget Eddie! I wonder how Fabian is going to look! One day, I'm going to be Nina Rosalinda Martin-Rutter! It sounds so pretty! _

**Sure, but I'm going to be Patricia Pillar Madera Malone Narnia Villa Varna Marino Merlin Willesome Martinez-Miller. Mine sounds even better. He's so cute!**

_Imagine, what he'll look like in high school!_

**Eddie?**

_No Fabian! Is your camera on? OH MY GOD!_

__Tears formed in my eyes, I pushed past Eddie and ran to my room in the garage. When I got there, I took my laptop, and some speakers. I put on my black and white ball dress and walked out to near the pool.

Nina's POV

I took off my apron and walked onto the dance floor. "You want to dance?" Fabian asked me. "Sure." I said. "So, I was thinking about that offer and its a yes." I said. "Offer...you're the girl from the dance." he said. "One and only." I said. "You've had a crush on me since middle?" I asked. "Yea." I said. He twirled me around. "I liked you too, I just thought you didn't like me. I was more of a geek then." he said. "You weren't a geek. Okay maybe then, but right now you're Geek Charming." I joked. "So I'm still a geek?" he asked. "You don't like sports." I said. "So that makes me a geek?" he said. "No, I was joking." I said. "I knew you were, I just wanted to mess with you." he said. I laughed.

Eddie's POV

The song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence started playing. I tapped Fabian on the shoulder. "Fabian, do you hear that?" I asked. "It sounds like its coming from near the pool." he said. I opened the screen door, the girl from the ball was standing there with a laptop and her outfit from the ball was on. "Can I have this dance?" I asked. She nodded and we danced. "You are her." I said. "Who are you exactly?" I asked. She smiled. I slowly moved her mask away from her face...the girl from the parking lot?

"You tried to tell me and I was rude. I'm super sorry." I apologized. "I'm Patricia." she said. "Patricia, soon to be Patricia Martinez-Miller?" I joked. She hit me playfully on the arm. "I was in middle school." she said rolling her eyes. "Well, I'd like to Yacker." I said. "And I'd like to call you Kruger." she said. I nodded. "Creative." I said. We kept dancing.

* * *

**Okay so Eddie knows the truth. Now I'm going to take this story in my own hands and make it a little different from them movie. Yes, the thing where Patricia ignores Eddie will happen and yes the competition thing will happen too, but for everything else, my ideas. Still has the movie's plot. :) **


	6. Important Author's Note!

These following stories are up for adoption:

Outside Lookin' In

A Bride, A Groom, and Nina

My Babysitter's A Vampire: HOA Edition

Sorry if you read these stories, BUT this is YOUR chance to adopt them and write them! I'm not just going to give it out to who asks for it first, I'm going to read a story of yours. PM me your choice and if I like your writing style you'll get it. Also, if I don't have many responses you'll get it automatically. Okay, good luck and those (possibly that) future writers for these stories, I'll be reading even if I don't review! Love you all! Thanks and again PM me your choice, SibunaStories7110


	7. OLI Author

The story 'Outside Lookin' In' goes to HouseofAnubis writer. I got three requests to from readers to adopt this story. It was a hard decision because all three are very good writers! Note to xxlovewroterxx please continue Cyberbully! ImInLoveWithLiamPayn I love your stories! Finally, HouseofAnubis writer, I read some of your stories and the talent show one was my favorite! It was sad when Nina died, but you should make sequel about what happened to Joy and maybe say that Nina didn't really die!Future writers for my other two stories will be posted soon! 


	8. Diner Girl

Chapter 6: Yacker and Kruger

Patricia's POV

I jumped out Nina's van and grabbed my bag. I walked into school and over to my locker. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and it was Eddie. He kissed me before I could re-act. We pulled away, I saw Nina and Fabian laughing and talking. Fabian put his arm around Nina and they walked to class.

"They're too mushy." I said looking at 'Fabina' nosy kiss.

"Hey Yacker, want to catch a movie later?" Eddie asked.

"No, I can't. I have chores at home, maybe when I'm twenty and can move out of the house?" I asked.

"Okay, then just ask if your sisters can do it." he asked.

"I guess you haven't met my 'sisters'." I said. He shook his head no. We walked to our first class.

* * *

"You have no work today, so go, before I change my mind." Amber said. I ran to Eddie's house and knocked on the door. He opened it up.

"Barbie Doll #1 gave me the day off so wanna catch that movie?" I asked. He nodded and we got in his car.

* * *

The movie was okay, we saw a horror film. He said I wanted an excuse to hold him tight. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Yacker." he said. He was dropping me off.

"Bye Kruger." I said. I got out his car and waited on the porch like I had knocked. I waited until he left before I ran to the garage.

"Waggafle! You're needed at the diner!" Mara yelled through the speaker. I rolled my eyes put on my apron and got my skates. I went to the diner named 'Ashley's'. It used to be my dad and he named it 'Patricia's' after me. When he died he left the diner to Tanzilla. I put on skates and my hat. To my surprise Joy, Fabian, Eddie, and Emily, a friend of Joy's were sitting at a table. I went behind the counter trying to avoid them.

"Patricia honey, there you are!" Rhonda said. Rhonda was a friend of my dad and she worked at the diner. Here at the diner we were all family except Ashley. Everyone here hated her.

"Can you take Phil's order?" she asked pointing to Phil, a regular here. I nodded, grabbed my pad, my pen, and a menu. I tried to hide my face with the menu, but ended up slipping up falling on my back.

"Look its Patricia the diner girl!" Joy said. I got up and looked at Eddie. I took off my apron and my skates, and then ran out of there. Rhonda followed me.

"They're just a bunch of jerks. Don't worry about them." she said.

"My boyfriend is in there! I never told him I worked at a diner! I kept it from him!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, if he really loves you, he wouldn't care. If he cares then he's not right for you." she said. I nodded.

"You take the rest of the night off." she said. I nodded and went home.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block! I would love it if you PM me some ideas! Also review please! Thanks!**


	9. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

Patricia walked into her bedroom and found a bouquet of flowers addressed to her. She picked them.

_Meet me at my house. _

_8pm._

_Eddie. _

__Patricia smiled of course she would go. She called Nina and got dressed. It was 7:30 now and it wouldn't take her long to get dressed then get there.

* * *

"You good right here?" Nina asked Patricia while she parked. Patricia nodded and got out. Nina pulled away after Patricia was out. Patricia started to go through the gates. Then she saw his window was open. Being the curious person she was she looked in that direction. Biggest. Mistake. Of. Her. Life. Joy Mercer was on Eddie's bed trying to seduce him. Patricia felt tears starting to stream down her face. She tripped over a vase and it broke. Eddie heard and looked in that direction while Patricia quickly hid. Joy turned him back around and Patricia came out of her hiding spot. Joy smirked at Patricia and then walked away following Eddie. Patricia ran off of his property and down the street home. She had tears in her eyes. Why would he do that? Oh, because Patricia's diner girl.

* * *

**Short. Took me waaayyyy too long to update. SORRY! Review! xx**


End file.
